War & Peace
by fulgurainsomnis
Summary: Cocoon is in war with Gran Pulse. What happens when a certain pink-haired soldier stumbles across two young Pulsians? I suck at summarizing. FLight, OCs. T for some future chapters.
1. Foreign Flowers

_**A/N: **__This is my first try doing FLight, so be nice, please. Constructive criticism is always welcomed and loved. R&R!_

A gentle breeze; the putrid smell of death. Crying; a child perhaps? No, not possible. It was a young woman, looking barely sixteen. Her clothing made it quite obvious who she was fighting for: Pulse.

There was another girl kneeling beside her, around fifteen and in clothes somewhat similar to the crying girl's. I noted that the crying girl was severely injured, a large gash visible in her side.

My eyes narrowed as I examined the Pulsians. It looked like they were from the village of Oerba. Probably were. The elder wore a sky blue dress, down to her ankles in back and short in the front, letting a pair of brown shorts be seen underneath. She had a brown belt resting just above her hips, a small pouch attached to it. She wore knee-high embroidered, flat brown boots, matching her belt, and on her back was a quiver of arrows, a bow lying not far from her.

The younger had a forest green tank top, accompanied by a white flowing skirt that hung to the middle of her thighs. She wore gray ankle boots with white over-the-knee socks. There was a small pouch hanging from around her neck. She carried no weapon with her, so I assumed she was a medic. The pouch was probably full of potions.

They both had many bracelets gracing their arms and tribal necklaces, each with a pendant of what appeared to be a Gorgonopsid fang. Both had dark hair. The elder's was pulled into a low side ponytail, resting on her right shoulder. The younger's was down, loosely curling around her neck and shoulders.

I drew my gunblade and advanced, pointing the end at them. They may have been young and one was injured, but they were still from Pulse. Still enemies, at least for the time being.

"Don't even try to run, lest you are prepared to die," I threatened, my voice devoid of emotion.

The younger looked up at me, tears glistening in her eyes. It was the same expression Serah had shown when she discovered I would be going to war.

"Please," she choked out. "Help me heal my sister. I promise, we won't try to run, we'll cooperate. Just please…"

I sighed and dropped my gunblade. "Very well."

It was uncharacteristic of me to show pity or sympathy towards an enemy. But they were young, had a whole life ahead of them. Besides, I knew how it felt to have someone you deeply care for die.

I knelt beside the wounded Pulsian and started up my manadrive. Once it was fully charged, I used it to heal the wounds. They sealed up quickly and flawlessly. The elder Pulsian immediately stopped crying, her pain dissipating completely.

She blinked the remaining tears from her eyes and looked up at me. She looked grateful and confused at the same time.

"Thank you."

I nodded in recognition and stood.

"Your names?" I asked curtly.

It was the youngest who spoke. "I am Oerba Leo Kira. This is my sister, Oerba Leo Haily."

I offered my hands to them both, gunblade momentarily forgotten, and hoisted them both to their feet. I picked up my gunblade once again and folded it to the gun point.

"Follow me."

I led them to the camp that was under my command. I wondered how many were left after that kamikaze bombing by PSICOM. Idiots, bombing the area when it was mostly filled with the members of the Guardian Corps.

There were about a dozen left, plus Snow and the NORA kids. Only a few people have died then; nothing too bad.

Snow's head shot up when he heard the familiar clacking of my boots and that stupid grin Serah loved so much was plastered on his face. Maker, I wanted to punch him again. But I didn't; I was ordered to keep from creating any unnecessary tension.

"Hey, sis, what's with the Pulsians?"

I flinched visibly at the title. He had been calling me that ever since he and Serah had gotten engaged. It was even worse now that they were married.

"They've agreed to help us," I explained, shooting them a look that clearly meant we'd talk later.

"Really?" Yuj asked a bit skeptically.

I nodded in confirmation. Maqui grinned.

"This'll make things a lot easier!"

I let out a small sound that was almost a laugh. Lebreau chuckled.

"I'm going to get our new comrades settled," I stated. "Stay sharp."

I led the two teenagers to a small tent, meant to house me and a few others. So far I hadn't let these few other beds be occupied by anyone, but these girls were under special conditions. I motioned for them to take a seat and they did so.

"Alright, listen," I started. "I want to end this war soon, before anyone else gets hurt, and you're going to help me with that."

"If you mean killing our own people," Haily quipped, "then we can't do it. We haven't the will, plus we're too inexperienced in the ways of war."

I pinched the bridge of my nose gently and sighed. "That's not what I meant. And if you're inexperienced, why are you even here?"

"We were short on warriors," Kira explained. "Anyone over fourteen who could have helped was asked to join. It would have brought great shame to our clan had we refused."

So that's why there were so many young people fighting for Pulse. It all made sense now.

"My plan was to have Pulse and Cocoon come to an agreement of peace. It would be better for everyone." Then to myself I muttered, "Especially for Serah's sake."

_Let me know what you think!_


	2. Warrior In Training?

_I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I have a lot of free time right now though, so I should be able to update quickly._

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Square Enix or Final Fantasy._

I could feel the Pulsians eyes burning holes into me as I explained what I was planning to do. It seemed pretty straight-forward to me, but the sisters acted as if they couldn't believe their ears.

"So the plan is for you to go with is, meet with our people, and negotiate for peace?" Kira asked skeptically. "And you're going unarmed? Do you have a death wish or something?"

"I'm bringing my manadrive and some potions, just in case," I replied as I hid my gunblade.

"They won't trust you if you haven't even told us your name," Haily said, a fierce attitude recognizable in her tone. "Or your position."

"Farron, Lightning. I'm a sergeant in the Guardian Corps."

"At least she's not PSICOM, Hail," Kira mused, smiling.

I almost smiled a bit. She reminded me a lot of Serah, always looking for the bright side of things. I had promised Serah that I'd come home alive, not even a scratch. I wasn't about to break that promise, and meeting these two seemed to only make me want to work even harder for my sister.

"Your bond is impressive," I thought out loud.

Haily raised an eyebrow. It was obvious she knew that I wouldn't make comments like that normally, or at all for that matter. I just kept my stoic gaze in place, mentally beating myself up.

"Let's get going. The sooner the war is over, the better."

The Pulsians quickly began leading the way toward their camp. It was extremely well hidden, buried underneath the wreckage of a bridge and several velocycles, even a small airship. No wonder we weren't able to find it.

All eyes turned toward me as we entered. I ignored the staring and pressed on forward, looking for the leader of this camp. A young red headed girl ran at us excitedly, curly pigtails bouncing behind her.

Her running was closer to prancing, actually. She quickly grabbed Kira and Haily, pulling them into a tight hug. Since I was standing on either side of them, I was pulled into the reunion as well.

"Are you a relative of theirs?" I asked.

The bubbly girl shook her head. "Nope! Just a good friend." She released us from her embrace and shook my hand enthusiastically. "Oerba Dia Vanille, pleased to meet you!"

I smiled a tiny bit. "You're quick to trust."

"You smell trustworthy to her," a dark haired woman announced as she approached.

I couldn't help but stare for a moment. Her tanned skin blended perfectly into her blue sari, wrapped delicately around her body. Her eyes burned into mine, their green hue reminiscent of a lush forest. Her dark hair was tinted red at the ends, gently caressing her neck and shoulders…

_Whoa Farron,_ I thought. _Pull yourself together. You're here to make peace, not stare at their leader._

I hadn't noticed that the woman had been grinning widely as I'd been staring.

"See something you like, Sunshine?" she teased, gesturing towards her body. I immediately set a glare in place.

"That's Farron to you."

Vanille giggled, her hands covering her mouth as the woman looked over at her.

"Oh, Fang! Already flirting?"

This earned her a smack in the head. It was gentle and playful, nothing that could do any real damage. She pouted adorably, Fang ruffling her hair as if she were some cute little puppy. She acted enough like one, I suppose.

"Fang, huh?" I asked, smirking. "I might as well call myself 'Teeth'."

She was about to make a remark when her eyes fell on Haily. Her lips pressed into a straight line and a look of disappointment came across her face. Haily looked down, shame clear on her features. Kira patted her arm consolingly as Vanille rubbed her back, glaring at Fang. The air had gone from cheerful and content to awkwardly tense in a heartbeat.

"Did I miss something here?" I asked, confused.

"It's nothing," Kira responded evasively.

"I think we should let our guest know," Fang spat out. "Don't you, _Haily_?"

Haily hesitated, before looking up at me and saying, "Fang was my mentor, back on Gran Pulse. She was teaching me how to fight, but I couldn't learn quickly enough. She marked me as a hopeless case and left me to survive on my own."

"I had thought the Yuns believed everyone was capable and no one was completely hopeless," Vanille shot out venomously.

I glanced over at Fang. She just glared steadily, but I could see she was deep in thought of her past with this young archer.


	3. Steady and Cool

_Short chapters…which is better, frequent updates with short chapters, or long chapters with slow updates?_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Final Fantasy._

_Her eyes scanned the vast wilderness eagerly, this being her first time seeing it so close. She inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of the wide grass, the foul stench of the feral creatures. The horrid smell didn't seem to bother her. In fact, she seemed to be enjoying it. Her partner came to stand beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder._

"_Now, Haily," she began, "I know this is exciting, but don't go picking fights. You'll get in way over your head, and I don't want to save your ass from a Behemoth King." She cast her a knowing look accompanied by a small smirk. "Again."_

_Haily frowned and started to protest, "Hey! That was a one-time thing and you know that Fang!"_

_Fang laughed, causing Haily's frown to turn into a pout of epic proportions. It was almost as adorable as Vanille's. She just grinned._

"_C'mon," she encouraged, giving the younger Pulsian a little push. "Let's start you off with something easy, like…" She trailed off as her eyes scanned the wide open expanse, looking for suitable creatures. "Oh, Gorgonopsids! Perfect starting targets."_

_Haily eyed the hounds nervously, biting her tongue to keep from letting her fear be seen on her face. She carefully drew her bow, pulling an arrow from her quiver, and raised them, raising them and steadying her aim._

"_Remember, keep a steady hand and a cool head. You do that, and you'll always hit your target."_

_The archer nodded in confirmation and pulled back the arrow. She found her aim, steadied her arm and let go. It soared through the air, hitting the beast directly in the heart. Fang felt her mouth form into a small smile. The girl had potential, she'd give her that._

_A smile bright as the sun spread quickly across Haily's face, a small squeal of excitement slipping through her lips. Fang grinned and patted her back, ruffling her hair as she did so._

"_See that? That's the kind of talent I knew you had from the moment I saw you."_

"_I-I actually did that! Got 'im right through the heart!" She pulled the huntress into a tight, ecstatic hug. "Thank you Fang! I don't think I could've done that without your help."_

"_I haven't even begun to help you."_

_Haily pulled back, eyes wide with surprise._

"_Now, something a little more difficult, hm?" Fang examined the wild life again before pointing to a group of small green creatures. "Goblins."_

_Haily nodded, eager to test her skill again. She grabbed another arrow, raised it, and perfected her form._

"_Steady hand, cool head."_

_Pull back, release. The arrow missed completely, lodging itself in a rock instead. She blinked, confusion dominating her expression._

"_I thought I aimed right…"_

_Fang quickly found words of encouragement._

"_Unbalanced arrow," she convinced her. "The duds always manage to sneak in somehow. Try again, I'm sure you'll hit it."_

_She tried again and missed once more. As she made more shots and kept missing, the encouraging words became less and less. After an hour without hitting anything, Fang doubted any ability the archer had shown previously._

"_Let's take a break. We'll try again later." Fang led the younger Pulsian back to their village. Haily slumped down beside the flowers._

"_I'm sorry Fang," she mumbled dejectedly. "I've just wasted your time. It's obvious I have no future as a warrior."_

_Fang shook her head and gripped the archer's shoulders firmly. Forest green burned into hazel._

"_You have not wasted my time. It's called training. It takes time. You'll make your sister proud, and your parents too, you'll see."_

_These words replenished Haily's confidence greatly. She stood up, suddenly full of energy and enthusiasm. The elder Pulsian grinned when the younger held her hand out, silently asking for the spear strapped onto the back of her sari._

"_Want a well-rounded education?" Fang teased. Haily merely nodded, small smirks forming on both their features. "Let me get my spare and we'll head back out."_

_As Fang walked away, Haily smiled softly at the sky. She would live up to her mentor's expectations and her parent's legacy. She wouldn't fail them, not over her dead body._


	4. Official Stuff

_Wow, haven't updated this one in a while. I will be posting another FLight fic soon, so please check it out if you like this one. I may be adding some various characters from FFVII or X/X-2. Oh, and reviews make me work faster._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Final Fantasy._

Fang turned her attention back to me after a few minutes of thought. Her expression was much lighter than before, and she was starting to regain her grin. I could tell she was trying to forget about something. As curious as I was, I held my tongue.

"So, what brings you here in the first place?" she inquired. "What's a Cocoon soldier doing here without any backup?"

"I am Lightning Farron, Guardian Corps sergeant." I cleared my throat. "I'm here to propose a negotiation of peace between Cocoon and Pulse."

"_Gran_ Pulse," she corrected. "And why do you want peace? Wouldn't you rather see us all dead? You _are _a sergeant after all."

"I joined the GC to protect people, not to be a puppet of the Sanctum and their fal'Cie. This war has gone on long enough. We're all human, or were human, and this constant fear and hatred is unhealthy."

"I agree!" Vanille piped up. "Besides, I'm sick of hearing people call our home hell!"

"It would take some work," I admitted. "We'd have to present the idea before my direct superior, he'd have to present it to the lead general, and from there he'd have to take it to the Primarch himself for approval to compose a treaty."

She shrugged. "Could take a while, but it's better than war, yeah?"

"What about me?" Vanille pouted. I ruffled her hair affectionately, already caring for the red head like a little sister.

"You can stay here and take care of everyone," I encouraged. "It's the most important job there is."

She instantly brightened. "Okay!"

_Such a kid_, I thought. I motioned for Fang to follow me and we set off back toward my camp. As we approached, Lebreau's head perked up. Her eyes immediately widened and her mouth gaped a little as she saw Fang walking in step with me.

"Another Pulsian, Light?"

I simply nodded, commanding, "Don't engage in conflict, physical or verbal, with anyone. That includes Pulsians. Make sure you let everyone know. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am!" Lebreau smiled with a little two-fingered salute.

I nodded in approval at her with the faintest of smiles. We continued on until we came to the tent where Amodar was staying. I took a deep breath as I started speaking.

"Sir, sergeant Lightning Farron asking for permission to enter, sir."

"Come in Farron."

I entered, Fang following closely behind. Amodar looked up from whatever it was he was doing. His eyes immediately fell to Fang. Her mixture of exotic beauty was impossible not to stare at, I must say.

_Really? Again Farron? Keep it together!_

"What is the meaning of this, Farron?"

I straightened my posture and saluted him respectively. "Sir, I have brought this woman here to represent P- Gran Pulse." I glanced at Fang, her grinning at my correction. "This is Oerba Yun Fang. We have spoken, and agree that our two worlds should form a treaty of peace."

"A peace treaty?" Amodar raised an eyebrow. "Most people who have even suggeted that have been fired, or worse."

"I know. But it needs to be done."

"I agree with you. You're my best, Farron, and my friend. I trust your judgement."

"Thank you, sir." I bowed my head in thanks.

"No one has ever succeeded in even presenting this idea before," he reminded me.

"Exactly why we have to try," Fang put in, her accent sounding so extremely out of place. "It's time this war ended. For the sake of your people and mine."

Amodar nodded in agreement. He took a piece of paper from a nearby folder and set it down on the small table. He quickly began writing what I guessed was a letter. We may have had the most advanced technology, but sometimes we still needed to use old-fashioned pen and ink. We wanted documents to be hand-written, especially when dealing with government or law. He signed his name and turned the paper to face us, handing me the pen.

"I'll need both of your signatures." He rolled his eyes a bit. "Required to show proof of your agreement to this."

I nodded and signed my name neatly below his, Fang following suit. He stood, gently placing the letter inside a folder. He headed out of the tent, turning back to us for a moment.

"You two stay in the camp. Keep out of trouble." He gave me a knowing look. "That means no punching Snow, Lightning."

I rolled my eyes. "I know, I know."

He chuckled to himself and left. I walked outside and leaned against the nearby wall, looking over at Fang. She grinned and came closer to me.

"Well, since we're going to be stuck here a while, we should get to know each other, yeah?"

"No," I muttered tiredly. "I want to relax while I can."

"Aw, please Sunshine?"

"Where the hell did that nickname come from? And no."

She frowned at me. "Killjoy."

"That means I'm doing my job then, doesn't it?"

Fang leaned beside me, staring intently at my face. I smirked, a teasing side of me I never knew existed emerging. Her eyes began to wander down my body, pausing at _certain_ areas.

"See something you like?" I teased.

"Maybe I do," she chuckled, an identical smirk adorning her features. I tried to will away the soft blush rising in my cheeks.

_Fang: 1, Light: 0._

"Aw, is Sergent Farron embarrassed?" The smirk turned into a grin.

"Shut up, _Oerba_."

"Oy! My name is _Fang_, Sunshine."

"Your _last_ name," I remarked, knowing very well that names on Pulse went from last to first.

She let out a low growl, but quickly grinned again. She took a step closer to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. She was slightly taller than me, so she had to lean down a little to look me directly in the eyes. I raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was doing.

"I just thought of a great way for you to repay me for dealing with all this official treaty bullshit."

"And what would that be?"

Her grin widened. "Give me your body."

"Wh-what? Why the _hell_ would I do that?"

"I saw you looking at me earlier," she stated. "You like what you saw, and you know it."

"So?"

"You're not denying it."

I shrugged her arm off of my shoulders and quickly scooted as far away from her as I could. She shook her head with a chuckle and looked back at me.

"Only teasing Sunshine. Just let me, Vanille, Haily, and Kira stay with you and we'll be even. Your stupid Sanctum destroyed our home."

"If that's it, then fine. But we only have two extra rooms."

"Haily and Kira can share and me and Van'll share."

"Fine then."

I stared off at the sky. I was pretty much letting a complete stranger into my house and life. Well, I guess we were acquaintances now. How would Serah react to four new roommates? She'd love Vanille and Kira, easy. But she might need time to warm up to Haily and Fang. They were a little different than what she was used to.

I felt Fang nudge my side. I looked over at her.

"What?"

"I think your boyfriend doesn't like me, Sunshine."


End file.
